00th World: Prologue
by Terisa-Umi
Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…! Please read and review
1. Chapter 01 - Extra Information

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

**Chapter 01 – Extra Information**

After humans have died, angels or shinigamis would come to collect their souls depending on where they will be going. After death, the souls would lose some of their important memories. Only with permission of Kami-sama can a soul retain its full memories.

All souls that first enter heaven or hell will be very weak at first.

Kami-sama, Yami-sama, Shinigami-sama, Shigami-sama and only their direct children line have no wings but they can fly whenever they want.

**Angels**

They serve Kami-sama loyally and the ones who can command them are Kami-sama, Yami-sama, Yuu (Yukami) and Eve. But after Eve was killed by Verloren, she no longer can command them.

Before angels can serve Kami-sama, they must first learn to control their powers and summon the weapon within their souls.

Their clothes and wings are white and depending on the number of wings they have as it shows their positions and ranking.

The normal souls are rank F as they have no holy powers in them. They have a very small pair of wings.

The academy students are rank E and they have a pair of normal-sized wings.

Those who graduated from the academy and normal subordinates are rank D and they have three wings.

The seated members' position third to twentieth are rank C and they have two pairs of wings.

The sub-captains are rank B and they have five wings.

The captains are rank A and they have three pairs of wings.

The main captains are rank S and they have seven wings.

The archangel is rank SS and they have four pairs of wings. Their wings are almost invisible or invisible.

Angels can change into another person to help his or her job.

**Demons**

They are wild but some of them serve Shigami-sama loyally. The ones who can command them are Kami-sama, Shigami-sama, Yuu (Yukami) and Death the Kid.

Before demons can serve Shigami-sama, they must first learn to control their powers and summon the weapon within their souls like the angels do.

Their clothes and wings are black and depending on the number of wings they have as it shows their positions and ranking. Their ranks are the same as angels with Rank F being normal souls to Rank SS being the arch demon.

**Shinigami**

They are many types of shinigamis and they serve Shinigami-sama loyally. The ones who can command them are Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama and Yuu (Yukami).

Before shinigamis are assigned to take care of maintaining the souls, they must first learn to control their reitaisu and summon the weapons within their souls. But some of the shinigamis cannot summon their own weapons, so instead they use death scythes.

They have no wings, only Shinigami-sama's personal guards were given the privilege to train until wings. Their positions and rankings are decided at how they perform in class and how strong their reitaisu is.

There is also one more academy for academy students who can turn into weapons (demons) and those who wield them (shinigami). This school was created by Shinigami-sama and Shigami-sama, the one who controls the school is Shigami-sama.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Author's note ~**

**I am publishing this chapter first as this information is needed for you to know before I begin to really publish my story. Thank you for reading~ **


	2. Chapter 02 - Introduction

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 02 – Introduction**

My name is Kosemon Yuu, and I am the only daughter of a noble family in Japan. I have long white hair that reaches the floor when I am not tying it and my eyes are blue in colour. I was quite beautiful, and because of my unique hair and eyes colours everyone treats me like an idol. My height is 6' 1.

My father's name is Kosemon Kyoya. He has black short wavy hair and his eyes are black brownish in colour. His age is twenty-eight and his height is 6' 3.

My mother's name is Kosemon Maria, and she was an England citizen. She has black long wavy hair and her eyes are greenish in colour. Her age is twenty-six and her height is 5' 9.

It was very obvious that I was an adopted child, but still my parents took great care of me and never deny me of anything nor mistreat me with abuse.

The Kosemon clan has been acting as advisors and personal guards to the royal family of Japan since the beginning of the country. The public knows about this since it is learnt in their history lesson, but has yet to see us.

**~ 00th World ~**

This year, I am an eighteen years old college medical student as I am studying to be a doctor. I have a kind and caring personality. I am also calm and level-headed, so nothing can really surprise me. If it can, I will just calmly think and analyse it. And I always wear kimonos whenever possible at home.

I have a photographic memory, but it seems I do not have any memories or recollection of when I was five years old and younger.

When I go to school, I do not use my real name as a lot of newspaper reporters will be chasing me down and asking me about the secrets of the royal family even if I am not even working for the royal family yet. Thus in public, my name is Hirami Yuu.

I am popular in school because of my beauty and I am a prodigy in my studies, sports and music. I learned how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and weapon use when I was young to protect myself. My grades from my kindergarten years have always been first in my whole grade.

I am a national player in tennis and basketball and have won many awards for the country. I am also a professional at playing the violin, the piano and the flute. I sometimes even perform for Her Majesty on the days she requests it.

But, I have a secret~ I am an animes, mangas and books freak! My love for them are, I quote Sasagawa Ryohei from Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'extreme!' as I have the whole collection of popular and not so popular animes, mangas and books.

I have separated all of them into three rooms and nobody from my school or the public will know about them. If the school and the public were to discover about this, my reputation and life will be ruined in one-shot! ...though I do not really care about that at all…

My parents let me do as I please as long as I am always first in my studies, and do well in my sports and music.


	3. Chapter 03 - Prologue

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

"**Talk" **–** Computer voice**

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 03 – Prologue **

One late night, I was watching and reading the latest episodes and chapters of the Naruto Shippuden Series while my parents were away working for the royal family.

Suddenly, a thief came into the house by breaking the windows of the computer room. I stopped what I was doing and took out a knife, hidden in my kimono's sleeve while silently walking to the thief in the computer room.

I silently walked behind the thief in an attempt to knock the thief out. But the thief suddenly turned around while smirking. He took out his own gun and shoots me.

I dodged it, but I was not fast enough and the bullet hit near my heart. I was shocked and dropped down coughing blood. I also saw that he was wearing a badge that represents the Kuroyi Famiglia of the Japanese mafia world.

My eyes widened and I continued to cough blood while my body falls to the ground. The thief kept his gun and laughed at me. I gritted my teeth while breathing heavily, blood was pooling around me.

"You should have stayed out of the way brat… you could have lived longer!" and the thief walked to the computer. "Now to find the secrets of the royal family and turn this country into chaos!"

My vision was beginning to blur and I bit my lips to stay conscious. I smirked slightly while taking out a syringe from my kimono's sleeve. _'Baka… even if I am not in the service of Her Majesty yet, I will not let the secrets of the royal family to get out so easily...'_

I inject the liquid into my heart to keep me alive… for now, it is my own creation. After all, no doctor would be able to prevent my death if they were to even immediately have surgery on me anyway.

I slowly got up and disappeared in a flash to behind the thief and used my knife to kill him. The thief's eyes widen and fell to the ground, dead.

I then sat down onto the seat the thief occupied just now and quickly stopped and reversed whatever he did.

After accomplishing that, I coughed more blood out and leaned back against the chair. _'He~ this age is really too early to die...'_

I sighed. "Computer, lock down computer room completely."

A computer voice resounded in the room. **"Command accepted Yuu-sama. Computer room will be in complete lock down mode."**

Around me, everywhere that is connected to outside were closed down with barriers. I breathed heavily while taking out my phone and speed-dialled someone's number.


	4. Chapter 04 - Death

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

"**Talk" – Computer voice **

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is a lot of people's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 04 – Death**

**~Maria's Point Of View ~**

I was in the shadows of the palace of the royal family when my phone vibrated. I took my phone out to see who was calling me and was a little surprised, Yuu does not call when she knows what we are doing, and she only calls during emergencies.

I decided to answer the phone, not knowing it would be the last. I went deeper into the shadows and answered my phone.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Yuu and Maria talking through the phone ~ **

"Yuu…?"

Yuu panted. "M-Mom… p-please do not inter-rupt me u-until… I finish… saying w-what I want…"

Maria was worried. "Yuu…?"

Yuu breathed more slowly now and was holding onto her wound. "I-I am sorry mom… a thief came in… I-I tried t-to stop him… b-but it was… u-useless… I was s-shot because… m-my own f-fault. Y-You can see the fight… from the c-camera… and the t-thief is from… 'that' w-world…" and she started coughing again.

"Yuu! Do not say things like that! Yuu!"

Yuu wiped away the blood from her face. "I-I am afraid t-that will not… be possible… I was s-shot near my h-heart… I-I only survived… because of my own 'invention'…"

Tears were now falling from Maria's eyes. "Yuu! Do not give up on life yet! I will come home right now to save you!"

Yuu smiled. "Y-You know… that is impossible… even now, I-I can feel my life… s-slipping away from m-me… g-goodbye mom… I love you. T-Tell dad… I love him too..."

The phone slipped from Yuu's hand to the floor, and she closed her eyes while smiling happily and passed away on the chair.

Maria was shocked because she knows what happened. "Yuu! Yuu! Do not frighten me like this, Yuu!"

Then all she heard from the other line was silence…

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Maria's Point Of View ~**

I closed my phone and quickly decided to tell my husband about this first before going home. I quickly went to where my husband was.

When I found my husband also hidden in the shadows, I felt a dagger near my neck.

I did not react. "Kyo, it is me."

The dagger was quickly taken away from me. "Ria… what are you doing here? I told you to observe some people," and Kyoya touched my face, wiping away my tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Kyo, listen to this and tell me what to do!"

I gave him my phone and started crying softly again.

**~ 00th World ~ **

**~ Kyoya's Point Of View ~**

I was observing some people when I felt someone in the shadows. I moved to that someone and put a dagger near that someone's neck.

Then, I heard Ria's voice and put away the dagger while talking to her. I noticed her crying and asked her why while wiping away her tears.

She immediately took out her phone and gave it to me while telling me to listen to a conversation and asking me what to do.

I was worried and quickly find what she wanted me to hear, a recorded conversation between her and our daughter.

After I finished listening, I felt a tear ran down my cheek and my eyes' widen. _'I cannot show my weakness now!'_

I wiped away the tear and closed my eyes to regain my posture. I then hugged Ria for a while and putting her phone back into where it belongs.

I stood up. "I will tell Her Majesty to let us go home right away. We need to confirm this."

Ria just nods numbly and I forced myself not to think about it while going into the shadows.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Her Majesty's Point Of View ~**

I was sitting on my throne when Kyoya came out of the shadows while bowing on his knee in front of me.

"Your Majesty…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Kyoya, it is you. I have not seen you in a while now," and I smiled. "Why are you here?"

"Your Majesty, I would like to ask for permission to return to home early, I have some urgent things to investigate…"

My eyes softened as I have seen his eyes, and by the tone of his voice… he is having a hard time trying not to break down, something terrible must have happened in his house for him to react like this.

I hold out my hand with my ring on it as a symbol of his request is granted. "Go home Kyoya, and take your wife along with you. I will be fine on my own for a while. You will have to tell me what happened to force you to go home early tomorrow."

Kyoya stood up and walked to me. He then bowed on his knee once more while taking my hand and kissed the ring.

"Thank you Your Majesty…" and I felt a tear fell to my hand.

Kyoya then disappeared and went back to his wife.

I was surprised by this, Kyoya has never cried before me. _'I feel something bad has happened in Kyoya's home… I hope I am wrong though…'_

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Kyoya and Maria ran across the secret passages that somehow connects their mansion to the palace, and went into their house.

Once Kyoya and Maria stepped into their house, the scent of gun-powder, a kind of medication and blood hit them.

"Computer, is there any room in lockdown mode right now?"

A computer voice spoke up. **"Yes, the computer room is currently in complete lock down mode commanded by Yuu-sama."**

"Yuu made the command? Computer, show me the visual of inside the computer room now."

"**Okay Kyoya-sama. Showing visual of inside the computer room now."**

A screen appeared before them and shows them the visual of inside the computer room. They saw a man dressed in black and his throat was slit as he was lying down on the floor with his blood around him.

Then they saw a girl sitting on a chair facing the computer in the room, her eyes were closed and she was smiling. They saw her kimono was full of blood and a bloody phone was on the floor.

Their blood ran cold when they saw it was their precious daughter, Yuu. She was as pale as her hair colour now.

They both rushed to the computer room while Kyoya ordered. "Computer, disable the complete lock down mode in the computer room now!"

"**Password Kyoya-sama?"**

Kyoya groaned as they reached the computer room. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Password accepted,"** and the door of the computer room begins to open up.

Maria raised an eyebrow at Kyoya. "How did that became a password?"

Kyoya pinched his nose bridge. "Yuu uses it because she likes the anime… that is why it became a password."

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Computer room ~**

Kyoya and Maria went into the room and went to their daughter. Kyoya felt for her pulse, but there was none.

Kyoya shakes his head. "It is no use, she is dead."

Maria hugged her daughter's corpse and shakes her. "No! Yuu! Yuu! Do not play with me! You cannot be dead! Yuu!"

Kyoya covered his eyes and a tear fell. He wiped it away and went to examine the thief's corpse. Within his clothes, there were several phones and a badge of the Kuroyi Famiglia in his clothes.

Kyoya gripped the badge hard and stood back up. "Ria…" and his wife looked at him. "I know who did this. They will pay for messing with us, especially for killing our daughter. Do you not think so?" and his eyes turned cold.

Maria puts her daughter down gently and walked to Kyoya while her eyes turned cold as well. "Yes Kyo… who is it?"

"The Kuroyi Famiglia…"

"They will definitely pay… for killing our daughter."

Kyoya nods and went to get rid of the thief's body while Maria prepared Yuu's funeral.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Funeral day ~**

The next day, the whole Kuroyi Famiglia's HQ was completely destroyed and everyone in it died mysteriously while Yuu's funeral was going on the whole time.

Everyone related to the Kosemon clan and her closest friends attended the funeral. Even Her Majesty attended Yuu's funeral as Yuu's music and her contribution to the country is good.

After the funeral, Kyoya and Maria were left alone in front of Yuu's grave as everyone else left to do their work.

Maria then started singing the favourite song of her daughter with Kyoya playing the violin to match. They sang and played the violin for the whole day.


	5. Chapter 05 - Afterlife

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is a lot of people's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 05 – Afterlife**

**~ Yuu's Point Of View ~**

I felt myself floating in air in the darkness. Did I not just die from a bullet shot to my heart? This is totally weird… and my head hurts…

I then felt someone looking at me and I slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I saw a man wearing a black cloak with a skeleton head as a head.

The man stared at me while I started back at him while tilting my head. _'He seems familiar...'_

A few moments of silence past and I cleared my throat. "Erm… hello?"

The man stopped staring at me. "Hello! Are you not surprised about this?"

I dead-panned at him. "No, not really. Where is this place?"

"You are in the Underworld, my home to be exact."

I blinked my eyes. "Oh? And who are you?"

"Are you not surprised about any of this?"

I shrugged. "No, not really. I am used to weird things. I have nightmares when I was younger about demons and what-not."

The man sighed. "My name is Shigami, Lord Death. Welcome to the Underworld. You were originally supposed to go to heaven. But when the angels went to receive your soul, you had a barrier surrounding you to not let any of the angels get near you. Since the others were busy, I was told to get you and bring you to my home. Any questions?"

I let the information sink in into me and tilted my head. "That is not how you really look like is it?"

Shigami-sama was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I just know, I do not know why…"

I slowly tried to get up, but I lose balance and before I fell back down, someone caught me. Once Shigami-sama touched me, visions begin going through my mind and I trembled.

Shigami-sama lays me down gently onto the bed and stopped touching me. He puts down his cloak and takes off his mask. "I am sorry if I have scared you."

I rubbed my hair. "No, it is not your fault Shigami-sama. But is it better if you do not touch me anymore though, I get visions when you did Shigami-sama."

Shigami-sama hummed. "What kind of visions?"

"I do not really understand it myself. Maybe I should just rest more."

"You do that… I need to talk to someone else."

I nod and went back to sleep.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Shigami-sama's Point Of View ~**

I went out of the room while putting my cloak and mask back on. I then walked to the living room.

Kid was there along with Lizzy and Patty. I went to seat on the sofa.

"How is she father?"

"It seems that when I touch her just now, she gets some visions of things. She is not sure of the visions or the meanings of it."

"Add the fact that no angels, demons or shinigamis can get pass through the barrier except for father. She is truly a mystery indeed."

"She maybe 'her' do you not think so?"

"What do you mean 'her'?"

Lizzy nods. "Yes… the child that was born before Shigami-sama and Shinigami-sama were married, the first born daughter of Kami-sama and Yami-sama maybe her."

I paled. "But that is not possible! She was missing ever since…"

"It is quite possible father. Her death was not proven, so she may have sealed her powers and lived on as a human to keep herself safe from the ones who took her away from Kami-sama and Yami-sama."

"Then that means she is your oldest cousin, Kid!"

I sighed. "And also my oldest niece," and I stood up. "I need to tell Kami about this, Kid, try to touch her and see if she reacts. If she does not, explain to her about some things and help her walk. Lizzy and Patty, your jobs are to help her get cleaned up and dressed properly to meet Kami. Got it?"

All three of them nod. "Okay!"

I quickly went out of the house and flew up to heaven to see Kami.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Kid and the Thompson sisters' Point Of View ~**

Patty cheered. "Let us get to work!"

Patty bounced up and went to Yuu's room with Kid and Lizzy following while sighing.

They went into Yuu's room to see Yuu asleep.

Kid murmured. "She could be my cousin. I remember all the children of Kami-sama and Yami-sama have white hair, and the oldest child has the purest hair of all of them. Her hair is purer than Eve's hair who is the current oldest daughter of Kami-sama and Yami-sama."

"You maybe right Kid."

"Let us wake her up!"

Kid nods and gently shakes her awake.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Yuu's Point Of View ~**

I felt someone shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see a boy and two girls looking at me. I blinked my eyes and slowly sat up. Like the last time, I lose balance and someone helped me up.

But I did not get any visions this time, and the boy helped me to seat up.

The boy asked. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "I am fine, Death the Kid. Do not worry about it."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"It was… like I know you from somewhere. Sorry, but I do not really remember anything right now… everything is a blur. I know that I just died because of a gun-shot near my heart."

Lizzy winced. "That has got to hurt."

"It does Lizzy. I am just glad that I died protecting my country's secrets."

Patty sobbed and hugged me. "T-That was really sad…"

I patted her head. "There, there… I am fine Patty."

They both find it weird that I know their names but did not ask about it.

Kid sighed. "Yuu, we need to get you ready. My father wants you to meet Kami-sama."

"Your father… Shigami-sama?" Kid nods and I blinked my eyes. "Kami-sama… as in the King of heaven?"

Kid nods again and explains to me what Shigami-sama wanted me to know.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ After Kid finish explaining to me ~**

"Do you understand now?"

I nod. "I suppose so…"

"Okay then… Liz, Pat, help her get ready."

Lizzy and Patty saluted. "Roger!"

Patty started dragging me of the bed but I stopped her.

"Wait… can I try walking myself right?"

Patty nods in understanding and lets me go. I swing my legs to the floor and slowly stood up. I took one step… and another, but because my legs were still weak… I stumbled.

Kid caught me before I fall to the ground.

I mumbled. "Sorry," while Kid helped me to stand back up.

"Do not worry about it…" and Kid carried me bridal-style to the washroom while I blushed slightly.

Lizzy and Patty were following us from behind.

**~ 00th World ~**

Kid puts me into the bathtub and then walked out of the bathroom quickly. Lizzy and Patty came in and Patty helped me out of my clothes while Lizzy locked the bathroom door.

They helped me shower and get me dressed in a white gown and a black cloak that covers my whole body and hair.

We then walked out of the bathroom to find Kid talking to his father and another man that looks alike to Shigami-sama when he is not wearing his mask. The look alike to Shigami-sama was wearing a suit and a pair of glasses.


	6. Chapter 06 - Meeting Kami-sama

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 06 – Meeting Kami-sama**

I walked slowly to them and Lizzy and Patty walked behind me because they were worried I would stumble again.

And I did, but Kid helped me again to stand back up.

The man in glasses looked at me. "What is wrong with her?"

Shigami-sama sighed. "Brother, do you not remember that the souls that come to heaven or hell for the first time will be like this?"

**(Author's note: Shinigami and Shigami are twin brothers. Their older brother is Kami.)**

The man in glasses nods and pushed up his glasses. "My name is Shinigami, the King. I hope my younger brother did not cause you any trouble."

I smiled to him. "No he did not Shinigami-sama, he was a gentleman. But do I have to really wear this cloak in addition to the dress I am wearing underneath?"

Shigami-sama nods. "Yes, we do not want your existence to get out before our older brother is confirmed about your identity."

I raised an eyebrow. "My identity…?"

"Yes, let us go. Liz, Pat, please be in your weapon's form."

Lizzy and Patty nod and went into their weapon's form. Everyone looked at me to see my expression. I just tilted my head while Kid caught Lizzy and Patty in their weapon's form and kept them in his gun slings.

I nod. "Cool…"

All of them sweat-dropped and fell anime-style at my reaction.

"You are weird…"

I shrugged. "I am an open-minded person. Nothing can really shock me."

"Let us go," while Shigami-sama opens the door.

Kid helps me walk out while Shigami-sama leads us and Shinigami-sama follows us from behind to keep us safe.

**~ 00th World ~**

We walked for a while and reached an abandoned house. Inside the house there is a black door that cannot be seen unless you know the existence of it. Shinigami-sama opens the door and in a flash of light, we disappeared. I had to shield my eyes from the bright light.

Once I opened my eyes back again, everything was white in colours.

I looked around us. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to heaven, Yuu."

I looked around and pointed to an angel. "Are those wings?"

"Yes…"

"Why do I not have them?"

Lizzy hummed in her weapon form. "This proves my point about Yuu being 'her'..."

"I suppose so…"

Suddenly, I remembered something and closed my eyes while imagining myself flying. I slowly begin to fly up and Kid had to follow me and I hold one of Kid's hands.

Shinigami-sama whistled. "She is good," and he flies up as well.

Shigami-sama follows as well and grabbed Kid's hand that is not holding Yuu's hand. "Let us go."

Shigami-sama then leads us to Kami-sama's palace while I was remembering a little about my life on earth before I died. A tear fell from my cheek as I remembered my foster parents.

**~ 00th World ~**

After flying for a while, we reached Kami-sama's palace. Once I landed onto the entrance of Kami-sama's palace, I let go of Kid's hand and my body walked into the palace in autopilot mode. I do not know where I was going, but I know that where I am going is the place where I truly belong.

Kid was shocked and called out to me. "Wait, Yuu!" and Kid quickly followed me.

Shigami-sama followed after Kid with Shinigami-sama going along as well.

After walking for a few moments, I stopped in front of a set of white doors and Kid chased up to me. "Yuu, you cannot simply walk in like this! If the guards saw you…"

I whispered. "But they did not…"

Kid blinked his eyes and looked around. "You are right…"

Shinigami-sama pushed up his glasses as he walked behind us. "It seems the route she walked is all the blind spots in the palace and how Kami would escape his paperwork."

I nod. "Yes, my body somehow remembers… someone smiling at me while showing me this route if I ever wanted to…"

Suddenly my head hurts and I fell to the floor.

Kid helps me to stand up. "Are you alright?"

I murmured while standing up. "I remembered something…"

Shigami-sama and Shinigami-sama told the guards of the door to let them in. The guards nod and open the door. Shigami-sama and Shinigami-sama walked in while Kid helps me to get in.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Inside the throne room ~**

Once we entered the room, the guards closed the door. I immediately lose my balance and fell to my feet again while trembling as many visions went through my head.

Kid stayed beside me with Shinigami-sama while Shigami-sama walked up to Kami-sama sitting on his throne and bowed. There were no guards in the room as Kami-sama is strong on his own.

"Where is the girl you were talking about?"

Shigami-sama looked at me while he pointed to where I am. "She is there. But it seems she has been trembling since we entered this room."

Kami-sama looked at me as well with a sad smile. "You think she is the one?"

"The fact she knows the route you used to escape paperwork should be proof enough brother. You only showed that route to Yami, Shinigami, I and… your first child."

Kami-sama's eyes widened and he stood up. He slowly walked to where I am and Kid moved away from me.

Kami-sama bends down to my level and takes off my cloak. My white hair was revealed and I stopped trembling but my head still hurts. I looked to Kami-sama and saw that he was shocked.

I blinked. "Are you alright Kami-sama?"

Kami-sama got out of his shock and smiled slightly at me. "I should be the one asking you instead child. What do you see in your visions?"

I looked him in the eyes. "My past memories… before my foster parents found me… my real parents smiling at me… the languages of angels, demons and shinigamis…"

Kami-sama's eyes widened. "May I look through your memories child?"

I smiled and nod. "You do not have to ask. You have every right to do it," and I closed my eyes while leaning against Kami-sama.

Kami-sama smiled as well and touched my forehead with his forehead. He went into my mind and looked through my memories. After looking through my memories, he found a door locked, but some memories were coming out of it.

Kami-sama tried to destroy it, but somehow a phoenix appeared and prevented him from destroying the door but Kami-sama saw enough memories to know what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 07 - Real Memories

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

_This - Song_

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 07 – Real Memories**

Kami-sama got out of my mind and hugged me. "I have been so worried for you…"

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I suppose so…"

Kami-sama smiled. "You have finally returned to my side, no our side, my first child, Yukami…"

Suddenly, my body glowed and I closed my eyes. My body was surrounded by flames and floated up. A phoenix came out of my body and my memories of when I was younger was unsealed while my body and clothes changed back to what it was supposed to be had I grow up with my real parents.

My body then returned to Kami-sama's hands and the phoenix flies above us. All over heaven and hell felt the rush of power and concluded one thing, the true heir of Kami-sama and Yami-sama has finally returned to heaven. Even Eve who was with Verloren felt it.

Once my body stopped glowing, I was revealed to be dressed in a pure white dress that only the children of Kami-sama and Yami-sama can wear.

I opened my eyes and hugged Kami-sama excitingly. "I remember! I really remember everything now father! Hono-chan helped me to escape!"

Kami-sama raised an eyebrow. "Hono-chan...?"

I pointed to the phoenix and the phoenix flew down to me and nuzzled me. "I am glad you are finally home Yukami-sama."

I pouted. "I told you to call me Yukami, no -sama. We are friends and you protected me when I sealed my own memories and powers to become human!"

Kami-sama was shocked. "Yukami, what happened? Why did you disappear from the cradle?"

I looked down onto the floor and a tear fell. "I do not want to talk about it. You can look through my memories to know father, I am sure the door that you found in my memories should be open now."

Kami-sama looks at me worryingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hono-chan is the guard for my sealed memories after all. Hono-chan, will you live with me from now on?"

"Sure child, whatever you want."

I smiled happily while Kami-sama went into my mind. He saw that the door that was locked before was opened and he went into the room. He saw my memories of me being kidnapped and send to earth to be experimented on.

But before they can do anything, Hono-chan appeared and killed them. Because of the fear, I sealed my own memories and powers so that I can live on as human until I died again to go back to heaven safely.

A pair of assassins that looked like a younger version of my foster parents found me and raised me as their daughter because they think that I am special and no child should have to live in the streets so young.

Once Kami-sama finished viewing my memories, he was very mad to the demons who dared to kidnap me to experiment on me. Shigami-sama, Kid and Shinigami-sama quickly went to hide behind Kami-sama's throne chair.

I sighed and hugged Kami-sama to calm him down. "Calm down father. Hono-chan has already killed them."

Then I started singing one of my favourite songs to calm him down.

**Raggs Requiem (Anime: 07-Ghost)**

_Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
Douka towa no yasuragi  
Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

Shigami-sama, Kid and Shinigami-sama peeked at me while Lizzy and Patty return to their human form.

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

Kami-sama has slightly calm down and continued to listen to my singing.

_Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
Douka towa no yasuragi  
Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

Yami-sama felt Kami-sama's powers and came to the palace to check, but was shocked to see someone calming down Kami-sama.

_Itsuka subete modorite  
Sora no hate hitorikiri  
Anata ga natsu yasuragi  
Hikari no ato nokoshite_

Shigami-sama and Shinigami-sama went to Yami-sama and told her that they will explain later. Yami-sama nods and they continue to listen to Yuu.

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kakateku  
Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

Even who was Verloren just now also felt Kami-sama's powers and went to check on Kami-sama. She too was shocked like her mother at what was happening before her eyes.

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
Towa no hikari nokoshite  
Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

Yami-sama told Eve to be quiet first.

_Towa no ai o anata ni_

Hono landed onto my shoulder. "That was beautiful child. What was that song?"

I hummed. "The song is one of my favourite songs, Raggs Requiem."

Kami-sama murmured. "It was a beautiful song…"

"Thank you."

Yami-sama was confused and decided to cut in before things can go too confused for her. "Who are you?"

Kami-sama brightened up while gently letting go of me and stood up. "Darling, our first child is back!"

Yami-sama was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"This!"

Kami-sama holds Yami-sama's hands and touches her forehead. Immediately what Kami-sama saw was also seen by Yami-sama while I tried to stand up on my own. But I stumbled again and Kid has to help me.

I mumbled. "Sorry…"

Kid sighed. "It is understandable. You are still not use to your new body, in addition that your sealed powers were released."

I sighed as well. "I know…"

After Yami-sama finished seeing what I have shown Kami-sama, Yami-sama immediately hugged me while tears fall. "Welcome back… my child."

I smiled and hugged her back. "Mom…"

Eve, who was still confused, stepped up. "Mom… who is this?"

"She is your older sister and our first child, Yukami."

I nod to Eve. "Nice to meet you Eve."

Eve's eyes widened and she looks at me. _'Her hair… it is much more pure colour than mine… it is enough to prove that she is my older sister that father kept telling me about. Also, nobody in this world can trick father and mother…'_

Eve smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Yukami-san."

Kami-sama clapped excitingly. "Then we will have a party to welcome Yukami back into the family!"

Everyone agreed and the party begin. Only Kami-sama, Yami-sama, Shinigami-sama, Shigami-sama, Kid, Lizzy, Patty, Eve and I attended this party as the other children of Kami-sama and Yami-sama were busy with their own duties.


	8. Chapter 08 - Training

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belongs to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 08 – Training**

After the party, I had to read up about the happenings of heaven and hell for the time I am not here. Because I am their first child, I have holy powers, demonic powers and reitaisu.

Kami-sama decided to send me to Shinigami-sama's school for shinigamis first which is Shin'o Academy. Kami-sama told me to control my reitaisu first because I have the least control for it between my three powers.

Kami-sama also told me that when I can summon my weapon within myself, I will be able to discover the several powers that he granted me as their first child. I am to live in Shinigami-sama's realm during the duration of training my reitaisu.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Part One ~**

Shin'o Academy, an academy started by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto after he and four other students just finished training under Shinigami-sama under the arts of Kido, Hakudo, Hoho and Zanjutsu a few days ago.

The four students of Shinigami-sama wanted to achieve the next level of power and decided to be Shinigami-sama's guards to do it while Genryusai decided to open up an academy to increase the number of shinigamis to collect the souls of Japan because the other shinigamis from other countries do not have time to collect souls other than in their own place.

I was send to this academy along with twelve boys and seven girls, all of them around teenage years. I was to spend six years studying in the academy and stayed in the academy's dorm with a roommate. Genryusai-sensei was the only teacher teaching us.

My roommate is Unohana Yachiru, when she and I met on the first day, we instantly became friends. Ru-chan was famous among the rest of the students as she showed a boy who wanted to ask her out on the first day that she was not interested. I also told all my secrets to her (including being Kami-sama and Yami-sama's first child) and vice-versa as she is my first true friend.

The whole class fears her more than me because of her skills that made her second in the whole class and because she will always smile cruelly to the people who talked bad about her and me. During this time, I will be leaning against the wall and watching how Ru-chan deals with them.

And of course, I was the first in all my classes. Every time in class the students would try to humiliate Ru-chan and I, but I always know what they will do and avoided it, Ru-chan knew and did the same as me.

After Genryusai-sensei discovered that I was actually holding back my real skills in class, he decided to find out my real skills secretly by making me show my real skills in his secret training room during the night.

During our first spar in the secret training room, I totally destroyed Genryusai-sensei with only Zanjutsu. He did not have time to even react because when I was alive and training on weapon use, I am best at handling any kind of katanas. From then on, I was Genryusai-sensei's secret training partner to let me get stronger and him as well.

When it was the year to learn our weapon's name, I was the first to learn it. I also learn that I have five shikai forms but these five different forms will not be used until it is necessary for if I were to release even one of my shikai forms, it will be very dangerous for everyone within my range.

On the sixth year after the day of the graduation exam where all the students pass, and although they kept trying to beat me, they could not even get close to Ru-chan and my level of knowledge, skills and powers.

In his office, Genryusai-sensei was arranging all the students into thirteen groups call the Gotei 13 with him as the First Division leader.

When he was about to decide what group he wanted me in, Kid entered his office with Lizzy and Patty and gave Genryusai-sensei a letter from Shinigami-sama without exposing his identity.

After reading the letter, Genryusai-sensei sighed and let Kid do what he was send to his academy to do. Kid thanked him and went to get me.

When we meet, I introduce Kid, Lizzy and Patty to Yachiru and vice-versa. Then, I promised Yachiru that one day I will bring her to meet with my parents and left the academy by flying up to Shinigami-sama's real house with Kid leading me there. I also left a way for Yachiru to contact me before leaving the academy though.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Part Two ~**

After Shinigami-sama tested my skills of what I learned in Shin'o Academy by fighting me, he was very happy that I was able to injure him a lot. Well, Shinigami-sama and I did not use our shikai forms for obvious reasons during the fight.

Kid then brought me to his father's (Shigami-sama) place and I changed into the uniform for Demon Academy. The uniform is all black in colour. I also materialized a pair of black wings that academy students should have because I do not want my real identity to be found out.

I attended Demon Academy for six years training in the demonic arts and powers. I also met a young raven demon during my travels in the demon world and befriended him. I told him the truth about myself as he is the only child demon that knows how to respect me without being told of my real identity. The young raven demon pledged his loyalty to me after knowing my true identity.

After I graduated from Demon Academy, Shigami-sama fought against me just like Shinigami-sama. In just twenty minutes, I injured him really badly. Kid had to call in a doctor to heal him.

But since no doctor can heal a wound inflicted with reitaisu and demonic powers together, Yami-sama had to come and heal him. Yami-sama was surprised but congratulated me on being able to injure Shigami-sama.

I blushed slightly and went out of the room and to the training room to continue on training myself in my powers while Yami-sama healed Shigami-sama of his injuries inflicted by me.

Yami-sama then brought me to heaven for me to train in my holy powers.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ Part Three ~**

I changed into the uniform for Angel Academy. The uniform is all white in colour. I also materialized a pair of white wings that academy students should have.

When I attend Angel Academy, I learn that the academy existed much longer than Shinigami-sama and Shigami-sama's academies. The education system of Angel Academy is also different from Shin'o Academy and Demon Academy. The graduation exam of the academy is for a week on the last month of the last week every year.

Once you have gotten a good grasp of your grade, you are to take an exam to determine whether you can go to the next grade or not. The exam itself for the next grade was quite difficult and many students were stuck in a grade for many years until they are good enough to pass the exam for the next grade. If you want to know, they are ten grades you have to go through in the academy.

Of course I was no exception to this rule, since I did not want anyone to give me any exception of being Kami-sama and Yami-sama's first child.

Everyday, I would go to the library after school hours and read up on everything that is needed to know to get to the next grade. On weekends, I would train myself by fighting dummies in hand-to-hand combat, weapon use and holy powers.

After three months, I took the exam for the next grade and got all full marks for my knowledge and physical test. I did hold back in my physical test or else I would accidently kill someone because of my true strength and power.

I repeated this routine through my grade two exam to my grade seven exam. I spend eight months to study in my grade eight before taking my exam to the next grade because I found two interesting individuals I wanted to talk to. They were Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, the First and Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato from the Naruto Series.

Although they lost some of their memories about their life, they never did forget they were brothers and about their relatives and students. I spend a lot of time talking to them but did not reveal my true identity to them. Once I regain my position as Yukami, the Goddess of Time and Space, I will recruit them as my subordinates and tell them the truth.

Next I spend three months studying for my grade nine. When I wanted to take my exam for my next grade, they wanted me to take it in front of Kami-sama because they think I have been cheating all through my exam from grade one to grade eight. I sighed when I was alone with Kami-sama because I could not blame them for thinking that I cheated in my exams.

Kami-sama knew about my photographic memory and decided to just observe me while I do my exam for my last grade. I finished my exam in thirty minutes and Kami-sama's personal assistant, Li fought me to test me physically. Li was impressed by my skills in fighting.

When my exam results came out, none of my teachers can say I was cheating because Kami-sama was the one who oversaw my exam and let me go on to my last grade without any complaint.

I studies for ten months in my grade ten and took the graduation exam. Once I enter the examination hall, almost everyone who was taking the graduation exam mocked me for being there with them and I quickly proved to them that I am no pushover because I do not want Kami-sama who heard what they were saying to me to punish them. It will be exposing my true identity too early.

When the results came out, I graduated with the highest marks possible and was assigned to be my own squad by Kami-sama so that my identity will not be known. Many were jealous at that but they could not do anything least they want to face Kami-sama's wrath and they know they cannot defeat me.


	9. Chapter 09 - After Graduation

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belongs to their authors.

"Talk" – The language of angels

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 09 – After Graduation**

I changed back into my original hair and eyes colours, and I also made my fake wings disappeared.

Kami-sama then trained me in my role as the Goddess of Time and Space, as well as using my powers.

A few months later, I finished my training and was introduced to everyone as Kami-sama and Yami-sama's first real child. A few angels protested against this, but I quickly showed them who is boss.

After seeing my powers I have and my abilities to judge fairly, all of them accepted me as Kami-sama and Yami-sama's first child.

After this, Eve, Kid, Lizzy, Patty and I became good friends as well. Eve even introduced me to Verloren.

**~ 00th World ~**

Sometime later, I was walking around heaven with Kami-sama, but I was wearing a black cloak to hide myself because I do not really like when the angels were all talking about me, like when I was on earth.

I then saw a three wings angel beating up two souls in a corner of a road. I was furious and walked to him with Kami-sama following behind me.

When I reached the three wins angel, I took hold of the angel's collar and lifted him up in the air. The two souls could not take the injuries anymore and fainted.

The three wings angel struggled. "W-What are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking you, why are you beating up souls? Kami-sama has rules saying that it was forbidden to bully or beat up any souls."

The angel sneered. "So what b***h? It is not like you can do anything about it."

My eyes darkened and I shoved him into the ground. He gasped and groaned in pain.

"Kami-sama, how in the world did he become an official angel to serve under his division?"

Kami-sama sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "I honestly have no idea."

The three wings angel's eyes widened and fear was in him. "K-Kami-sama… is here…?"

I scoffed softly. "Of course, who do you think I was talking to?"

The angel squeaked in fear more.

Kami-sama touched the angel and glowed with powers. "Mizuki of angel division 300, you are here by stripped away of all your titles and our powers for what you have done. Your parallel-selves and your soul will forever be not allowed into heaven and you will forever suffer in hell's fire for all eternal where nobody will be able to hear you."

Mizuki's eyes widened and screamed in fear as he disappeared to his punishment.

I sighed and stood back up while walking to the two unconscious souls. When I looked at the two souls, I recognized them. They were Kota Dan, Senju Tsunade's fiancé and Senju Nowaki, Senju Tsunade's younger brother from the Naruto series.

They were badly hurt and it will take them quite a while to heal or never as they have little power within them.

I looked at them and decided. "Father, may I get them as my servants to serve only me?"

Kami-sama nods. "You may, I was planning on giving you a house so that you can start your work from now on. The paperwork waiting for you is quite a lot."

I paled a little at that but nonetheless, I am thankful to Kami-sama for letting me choose my own servants.

"Thank you father."

I then woke Dan and Nowaki up. Once they woke up, they looked at me with fear. I sighed and pulled down my hood while calming them down. I talked to them and they agreed to be my servants and they pledge their loyalty to me. I then healed their injuries and send them to a school where they can learn to be servants.

**~ 00th World ~**

After Dan and Nowaki were trained, I brought them to my house that Kami-sama gave me to let them start on their work. Then, I started practicing with my powers to go to a few worlds and met a person of interest in my travels.

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he dislikes that name. He would rather be called Kurihira Taka, the name given to him by his second father. He was really interesting and even with the forbidden puppet technique he created. He did not use the technique to do anything bad. Because of this, I told him my real name and who I really am. I also became quite good friends with him.

**(Author's note: The story of how Molte and Yuu met will be written in one of the Sky Series.)**

After that, I went back to my home in heaven to deal with the paperwork that was important.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ A few years later ~**

I was doing my paperwork in my office when I sensed that a world has ended badly and I have to go and see who is still alive in it. One of my jobs as the Goddess of Time and Space is to make sure that all worlds, even the parallel of said worlds have a good ending.

I quickly got out of my seat and secured my katana. "Dan, Nowaki."

Dan and Nowaki appeared before me while bowing. "Yes Yukami-sama?"

"Nowaki, please get me my black cloak."

Nowaki nods. "Okay Yukami-sama," and he went to get my black cloak.

"Dan, take care of the house for me. I have work to do."

Dan nods. "Of course Yukami-sama."

Nowaki reappeared and gave me my black cloak. I put my black cloak on that covers most of my features.

"I will be going now, take care of the house…" and I disappeared to the world that is in trouble.

**~ 00th World ~**

**~ After Yukami left ~**

"Let us read some books then."

Nowaki nods in agreement. But before they can do whatever they want, a shadow overshadowed them and they were scared.

The shadow chuckled. "Do not worry… I will not hurt you."


	10. Chapter 10 - Dead World

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belongs to their authors.

**Chapter 10 – Dead World**

**This chapter is the same as the prologue for 01st World: A Ninja's World. So, if you want to read this chapter please read from that story.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Butler and Assistant

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" - The language of angels

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 11 – Butler and Assistant**

I appear back in my office in heaven with Minato and let him go. I then saw a man who I do not recognize with long hair tied into a ponytail and sitting on a chair drinking tea. I blinked my eyes and snapped my fingers.

Dan and Nowaki appeared before me. "Yes Yukami-sama?"

I took off my cloak and gave it to Nowaki. Nowaki nods and went to put my cloak into where he took it from.

After Nowaki left, I turned to Dan. "Who is that?"

"He says that he knows you Yukami-sama. And he was able to enter into the house himself with no trouble at all when Kami-sama told you that nobody knows the location of your house."

The man chuckled and puts down his tea. "Have you already forgotten me Yuu?"

I blinked. "Yuu…? The only person I have ever allowed to call me by that name was…"

The man stood up and walked to me. "It has been many years Yuu."

I hugged the man and smiled. "I missed you as well Hira-chan!"

Taka chuckled. "It has been so long since I heard someone calling me that."

I let him go. "When did you die?"

"Can I do something else first? I will answer your question later."

I was curious. "What is wrong?"

"I sense a very sad soul that needs rest and to calm down."

Taka walks over to Minato and hugged him. Minato started to trembled and Taka activated his Rain flames while talking softly. "Calm down Minato and rest. You need not think about anything and nobody will hurt you. I will protect you…"

Minato felt calm almost instantly, he wanted to be alert but he felt like he knew this feeling from somewhere. His eyes slowly became heavy and he went into bliss. Before he fell onto the floor, Taka caught him and carried him bridal-style to let him rest on the sofa.

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that Min-chan has not calmed down yet?"

"I told you before did I not Yuu? Because Tezuka and Minato's lives from my world are connected to me… when I die, they will follow me and die as well."

I hummed. "Now that you mention… where is Tezuka? I promised you that you could have him as your assistant when you died and come to work for me, since I wanted Minato as my personal butler."

Taka shrugged. "Tezuka is still in Angel Academy. Anyway, I died when you were still busy with your paperwork after you visited the few worlds which included mine. Kami-sama was the one who personally came to get Tezuka and me to heaven. Kami-sama and I discussed about a few things and we came to an agreement. I will be your assistant from now on and forever with Tezuka as my assistant. I also studied in four schools straight after discussing things with Kami-sama."

"What are you?"

Taka smirked. "I will show you, I can control my wings to be visible or invisible whenever I want after all."

Taka snapped his fingers and four pairs of wings appeared behind him. All of the wings colours were the same with the outer of the wings is white colours, the middle part is grey colour and the inner wings is black colours.

I gasped. "You are…"

"Yes, the same as you. But you are more powerful than me here, since you have no wings at all," and Taka snapped his fingers again making his wings invisible.

I nod. "Okay, and your powers are…?"

"I can fully manipulate anyone's memories, full control of the earth and lightning elements and to use my Dying Will Flames to its fullest potential."

I whistled. "Your ability will be useful to me for my job, especially the first one."

"Yes, I know. Anyway, do you want me to pledge my loyalty to you?"

"Hmm~? I told you before you will not become my subordinate, and you will be my friend. I have seen your life and I know that even if you did betray your loved ones, you did it to protect them. Tezuka is the same as well."

Taka smiled. "Thank you Yuu. I will also start working on the 'items' you wanted your subordinates to have when you gather them when we discussed them on it when I was alive."

"Okay, please do…" and I looked at Minato. "What about Min-chan?"

"I will handle him. I know how he acts after all. I will explain most of the things to him and then send him to Angel Academy and Servant Angel Academy."

I nod. "Thanks…"

Taka looks to Yuu. "Yuu, are you sure you do not need me to pledge my loyalty to you?"

"No, I told you before… you are now my friend and assistant. My friendship with you is the same with Ru-chan… we trust each other and vice-versa. Even if you did betray me, it would be for my sake right?"

Taka chuckled softly. "I suppose so Yuu…" and he walked to where Minato is. "I will take care of him, so sleep with peace. I know that you still cannot control one of your powers properly yet and need more rest because of it."

I smiled. "Thank you Hira-chan. Your bedroom along with Min-chan's is in this house, in the top floor. There are name plates beside the room so you will know which ones is it."

Taka nods while carrying Minato bridal-style and disappeared to their rooms which are also on the same floor of my room.

I turned to Dan. "Please clean up my office, I am going to bed."

Dan bowed. "Okay Yukami-sama. Please sleep well."

I yawned and went to my bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12 - Afterwards

**This chapter has been replaced as the previous one was a mistake. **

Summary: My name is Hirami Yuu, the daughter of a nobleman in Japan. I love animes, mangas and books very much and always dream of entering and becoming a part of said worlds. One late night, a thief came into my house and killed me. The next time I woke up… I saw…?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

'_This' _– thought

**This whole chapter is Yuu's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 12 – Afterwards...**

The next day, Taka explained to Minato about heaven after he woke up and helped him a little by giving him his notes about Angel Academy and Servant Angel Academy while I was doing my paperwork. Taka also became my temporary butler since Minato do not know how to do his job yet.

Two days later, Minato was send to Angel Academy while Tezuka graduated from there. I send Taka to bring him to my house to start working.

**~ C12 ~**

Two years later, Minato graduated from Angel Academy and I send Taka to lead Minato to Servant Angel Academy. Minato studied and graduated there for a year, but he still has problems with keeping up between his butler persona and normal persona when he wants to talk normally.

Taka noticed this problem immediately and sighed. He gave Minato a golden mask that hides his eyes only and with this the problem was solved because the mask was like an ANBU mask, Minato officially became my butler with Taka also helping him sometimes because he is still new to it.

Taka also told me that the 'things' that I wanted are almost done.

**~ C12 ~**

Five years later, Kaze has become my perfect butler and Taka has completed the 'things' I wanted. It is a Multi-Purpose Bracelet A.K.A the MPB with many functions that will be explained in the real story. It took him this long to create the MPB because the materials he used for it are from heaven and hell. It was also his first time using materials of heaven and hell.

I was the first to put it on and when I put the MPB on, the memories of how to use it was put into my mind. I suppose Taka really did not want to explain his invention at all because there were a lot of things to know and it caused me a slight headache.

After testing out the MPB, I told Taka it was a success. Taka nods and made more of the MPB in four different colours, white, grey, black and blue.

White is for my angel subordinates, grey is for the shinigamis, black is for the demons and blue is for the normal souls.

I wear the special MPB with white, grey, black and blue colours on it. Taka, Tezuka and Kaze wear the white MPB while Dan and Nowaki wear the blue MPB.

It also seems that Hashirama and Tobirama have finally graduated from Angel Academy and I told Kami-sama that I want them both as my subordinates. Kami-sama agreed and sends them to my house.

When I introduced my true identity to them, they were a little shocked but understand as to why I hide my identity while I was in the Academy. They pledged their loyalty to me and I then introduced them to the rest of the group. Taka gave them each a white MPB while Kaze was shocked to see them, but he kept his butler persona.

Taka then explained to them about their work and I gave them each a room in a compound where Dan and Nowaki are currently living, the Sensa Compound.

After the two brothers settled in, they begin to work which lessens my paperwork by quite a lot since they have dealt with paperwork when they were alive once.

I then brought Kaze, Taka and Tezuka with me to see Eve and Verloren. I introduced them to each other before travelling through all the worlds that are or will have problems and recorded all of them down while staying in said worlds. Because of this, I will become quite important in those worlds and will be able to help the main character and his friends when the time comes.

**~ C12 ~**

After we finished traveling through the worlds, we returned to my home in heaven. I then sometimes visited Eve and Verloren with Taka and Kaze again by asking Taka to use his sensing skills to search for them. I also visited Kid, Lizzy and Patty in Death City when I finally can have some fun.

I also visited a little raven demon in hell who was now a teenager. I introduced the raven demon to Taka and vice-versa. I told Taka to give him a black MPB because he already pledged his loyalty to me long ago. Taka inspected him for a while and smirked while giving him the black MPB.

The raven demon was confused by that but wears the black MPB. Taka then whispered to the raven demon some words and the raven demon was shocked as Taka and I left to go back to heaven.

I asked Taka what he told the raven demon but he will not tell me about it.

**~ C12 ~**

A few months later Eve and Verloren secretly got married with Taka and I as the only witnesses. I was also quite sure that Kami-sama and Yami-sama know about this but lets it go.

But a few days later, Kami-sama announced to his archangels that a bug was found within Verloren and he ordered him to be imprisoned inside a tower that seals off his powers.

Kami-sama then had a meeting with his archangels about Verloren while I sat on the right side of Kami-sama and Taka was hiding in the shadows to watch the meeting because he is one of the archangels as well, albeit the youngest.

Meanwhile, Eve had sneak past the guards and went into the tower to set her husband free. She got the key to the tower from me before Kami-sama's meeting started.

Eve freed Verloren from his confinement and dragged him off to Kami-sama's meeting, saying that she will prove to Kami-sama that there is no bug in Verloren. When they reached Kami-sama's throne room where the meeting was held, they heard of Kami-sama's plan to kill Verloren off and make Eve forget about him as well.

Verloren was mad while Eve was shocked. Verloren barged into the throne room and got everyone except Kami-sama, Taka and me startled. The archangels got ready their attacks, but Verloren was faster.

But suddenly one of the archangels aimed his attack to Verloren, but Eve went in front of him and protected him from it. Eve told him that she loves him and died in his hands.

Verloren cried in anguish that his wife was killed in front of him while Kami-sama was angered by this as well. Li and Taka had to restraint Kami-sama from destroying Verloren, although Li do not know why and just followed what Taka did.

I told Verloren a few things into his mind and whether he heard me or not is another question because of the state his mind is in but I saw him nodding slightly at me after I finished telling him in his mind.

Verloren then decided to fall into earth as Kami-sama cannot make a direct move on him there. He quickly carried Eve bridal-style and they fell into earth together but somehow got separated because of one of my sister's doing, the Goddess of Fate.

I sighed and face-palmed while Taka and Li let go of Kami-sama. Taka was chuckling while Kami-sama and Li were stopping the chaos that descended in Kami-sama's throne room.

After that, I discussed with Kami-sama about Eve and Verloren's case. It was pretty annoying and I even had to use five of the IOU that Kami-sama owes me from our monthly poker game with Yami-sama, Shigami-sama, Shinigami-sama and Kid. Know that with Taka teaching me the tricks of poker. I am practically unbeatable… well except to Taka as he was the one who taught me the tricks.

**~ C12 ~**

A month after Eve died and was taken away by Verloren. I visited Kid with Taka wearing black cloaks in Hell. Kid said he had something important to discuss with me and a present to give to me. I also have the chance to see my raven demon subordinate.

I went together with Taka to the castle located in the sky of Hell where Shigami-sama, Kid, Lizzy and Patty live when they have to take care of Hell's matters. Kid, Lizzy and Patty would wear black cloaks and masks when their living in Hell.

When I arrived in front of the castle, a maid that works in the castle was there to greet us. She led us to the meeting room where Kid, Lizzy and Patty who were all wearing black cloaks and masks were waiting.

After the maid served tea to us, she left. Kid and I then discussed about the happenings of Heaven and Hell with Hira-chan taking notes for me and Lizzy taking notes for Kid.

Kid told me about what is going on Earth as he has more time to visit Earth, and every fraction of Hell that has a ruler that Shigami-sama assigned to keep fraction in order.

In exchange, I told Kid about what was happening in Heaven and what happened with Eve and Verloren since he was not there and Kami-sama did not want this matter spreading out like fire in Hell.

After the meeting ended, Kid gave me a chess set saying that it is called 'Evil Pieces' and the instructions on how to use it are inside the box. Once I heard the name of the gift, I chuckled evilly while saying thanks to Kid and left Hell.

When Taka and I were back in my home, I gave Taka the 'Evil Pieces' set. I told him to replicate the set as many as he can and making all the replicates of it stronger until each one piece can withstand to hold a rank SS demon within it. I also told him to make sure that the three sets can be used for angels, demons and shinigamis combine.

**- Completed**


End file.
